A Risk Well Worth It
by MisunderstoodRose
Summary: What Happens When A Teacher And His Favorite Student Cross The Line?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to all of you who have given me feedback and encouraged me to continue on with this story. It honestly means the world to me and with that I have decided to pull the original copy down and re-write it just to improve upon it and add new ideas to the story line. So here we go from the beginning …Again! =)

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and comes purely from the depths of my own mind.

A Risk Well Worth It

Chapter One: A Given Task.

I sit here frozen in a trance, I know I'm completely shut out of the world but I absolutely can't help myself. He's beautiful. Simply put that is. His voice was warm and deep with a slight ascent. His hair was dark though it had a tint of white to it hinting to his age and experience in life. He was thin, and I'm sure that could be accredited to his dedication of being a vegetarian. But his arms looked toned and unfortunately I could only imagine what the rest of his clothed body looked like. He walked with grace and knew how to keep his students attention while teaching…except mine that is. Oh he held my attention just not with the English curriculum.

"Amelia?"

I slowly came to my senses and realized he was calling to me.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you still here in the class room with us?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Yes sir I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright as long as you're prepared for next week's finals and if you don't mind staying behind after class to have a word with me?"

"Yeah of course I will!" I replied with a bit too much anticipation and immediately felt a blush sweep across my face.

As he went back to his lecture I couldn't help but note that I loved the way he treated and talked to his students like they were actual people like his own peers unlike all the other teachers at this high school who barked at their students constantly and without remorse.

Once the bell rang the classroom soon emptied as my classmates immediately fled the school no doubt ready for their socially filled weekends. I on the other hand remained seated eagerly waiting to hear the reason I was kept behind. Not that I minded at all of course.

"Ah, Amelia I have to compliment you. You have to be my brightest student this year but I've noticed during class lately you seem distant. I have to ask…is everything okay? At home perhaps?"

"I'm sorry sir; yes everything is fine at home"

"How about with friends? Or a boyfriend?" He implored

"My friends and I are great and I don't have a boyfriend sir."

"Well that's good to hear I guess there is only one other thing I wanted to ask…what you do after school…anything important?"

"No, not really."

"Oh well you see with finals coming up my work load has really doubled up on me. I've been considering getting a teacher's aide and I don't believe there is a better student than yourself. That is if you're willing?"

I suddenly realize this is my chance to spend more time with him, to get closer to him.

"Amelia?" He said and snapped me back to reality.

"Oh yeah I would love to"

"Great, that's great. Thank you."

I silently nodded my head and smiled, he too sat silently with a smile on his face.

After what seemed like ages we broke the stare and he looked over to his desk.

"Well how about we start tomorrow, seeing as how I don't have much for you to do at the moment" he suggested.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow then" I said happily as I rose from my seat.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door but not before hearing him say "until tomorrow" very quietly.

And I couldn't help but smile.

As I walked through the halls heading towards my locker I couldn't wipe off the incredibly large goofy grin plastered across my face. I honestly must have looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. And unfortunately I wasn't able to force the smile away when I saw my friend Tracy approach me.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked

"Nothing…it's just that Mr. Parson asked me to be his teacher's aide" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice and must have come across as a giddy little school girl.

"Um, congratulations? Hahahaha."

"Shut up" I laughed. I anticipated this reaction. "You know how I feel about him."

"Yeah, but why is the big question. He's so old"

"He is not! He's only…close to 40." I joined in her laughter realizing I didn't have a very good argument.

As I was putting my books away in my locker I saw my friend Eric walking down the hall towards us. Tracy and I knew we should put an end the Mr. Parson talk. Eric may be a friend but he was a friend that I knew had a bit of a infatuation with me. Why he did was beyond me. He tried to hide it but Tracy and I realized it many years prior. He was good looking I suppose but in my eyes he was more of a brother to me.

"Hey Trace, hey Amy what are you guys up to?" He asked in a merry voice.

"Not much actually just about to head home." I replied with a friendly smile.

"Yeah actually that's why I'm here, I thought maybe you would want to catch a ride home with me? Since I live close by to you, you know?" He offered.

"Oh, actually I think I'd kinda like to walk home today. It's nice and cool out." I replied and I wasn't lying it did feel nice out. The walk would also buy me some time before reaching home and having to deal with my so called parents.

"Oh well okay then, maybe I'll see you this weekend sometime?" He wondered out loud.

"Yeah definitely. I'll see you both later" I said as I gave them both a friendly hug and headed home.

A/N: I'll post the next chapter very soon and please constructive criticism is always welcomed so let me know what you think. =)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and i'm ready for the next chapter! So once again this story is completely fictional and purely from the depths of my own mind so here we go...

A Wrisk Well Woth It, Chapter 2.  
A Happy Home

The walk home wasn't too long. It took a mere 15 minutes. I should have taken a longer route. Most teenagers my age were concerned with their parents embarrassing them infront of friends and other things of that nature but the reason my few friends don't come over or even mention the idea is mainly out of fear. I lied to about my home life. It was not okay, it never was. I lied to him and lied to Tracy and Eric on many occasions. But My friends wernt naive, they knew.  
They knew what the case was when I showed up with a new bruise, when it hurt to move or when I just couldn't speak. Though we never talked openly about it they urged me on several occasions to do something. To speak to someone, anyone but I couldn't. I couldn't deal with the thought of being sent to a shelter and possibly shiped around to new families like a package. I'm so close to 18 now I just keep telling myself to hang in just a bit longer then i'll be free on my own with that last thought I reached my front door, took a deep breath and went inside.

I quietly shut the door behind me and tip toed my way past the living room towards the stairs but I knew I failed once I felt a hand grab my arm and jerk me back.

"And where the fuck have you been princess?" My stepfather barked in my ear.

I sighed and realized it wasn't going to be a good night.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He yelled again.

"I've been at school...you know, where I usually go each day?"

It was a bad idea to be snappy and I knew that once he threw me to the floor. He bent down on his knees and came just inches infront of my face and spoke in that same cold tone that just made me want to vomit.

"DO NOT dare get smartass with me baby, you know damn well what will happen to you."

"I know, I still have the bruises from last time." I spat back with disgust.

Again bad idea on my stood up and gave me a swift kick to my ribs.  
I bit my lip not wanting to give in and give him the satisfaction of my cries. Again another kick, twice as hard this time. Soon after I couldn't hold my composure and cried out for him to stop, please. He obliged with a sick smile across his face as he looked down upon me.

"Have I made my point darling? Are you gonna keep back talking me?"

"No" I whispered.

"Good" was all he said before grabbing his beer off the table and retreating to the living room.

I lied on the floor in absolute pain not wanting to make any quick movements in fear of the pain that I honestly knew was inevitable. While I lay there taking in short hallow breaths I looked up at the kitchen table and was shocked to see my mother's eyes looking down on me. I realized she sat there in silence the whole time with a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand and did nothing. This is what she was now. Ever since my dad passed a few years prior shes turned to drinking and unfortunately she also turned to Jack, my now stepfather and her personal drinking was no love ever there between them. He just needed a roof over his head and she didn't want to be alone. But now she did nothing but drink and lay around the house and apparently watch her own daughter get abused before her eyes. I couldn't keep my tears in and neither could she. We stared at eachother for what felt like forever, both crying and both silent. Before I pulled myself together and managed to stand she silently mouthed a "I'm sorry". I couldn't take that and slowly but steadily made my way up the stairs to my room.

Once inside I quickly shut and locked the door behind me. I dropped my bag to the floor and went to my bathroom. Avoiding my mirror the best I could I carefully undressed and stepped into the shower. A few moments later the warm water poured over my body and even though I enjoyed it it did hurt the abused flesh over my ribs, I winced and continued the cleaning took me a little longer than usual trying to be carful but once i stepped out of the shower and dried off I knew avoiding the mirror any longer would be silly so I took a deep breath ...ow... okay nevermind, a shallow breath and looked in the mirror at my reflection.

The damage already began to show across my area was already turning a shade of purple and felt like an absolute bitch to touch and I just became aware of the bruise beginning to appear on my forearm where he grasped that a sweater couldn't hide I suppose. Beside the overall new damage he inflicted I stared at myself now. I never had much self esteem, not because I think of myself as ugly per-se but there was nothing in my opinion that stood out. I was bland, normal even.  
My skin was rather pale and against my long black hair it kinda made me look like I came from the Addam's Family. With this thought I laughed alittle and realized how much laughing even hurt me at the moment so I combed my hair and threw on some comfortable clothes. It might not be dark out or even late yet but I was done with the day and just wanted to sleep so I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my head and silently cried myself to sleep.

A/N: Well theres chapter 2 so please let me know what you think =) 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really glad that iv'e been able to get these chapters up so fast so as always this story is completely fictional and purely from the depths of my own mind =)

A Risk Well Worth It Chapter3, Heatbeats and embarrassment.

The annoying tone blaring from the alarm clock was enough to set off even the most chipper of morning people.  
I reached over and with all my effort slammed my hand down on the snooze button...possibly breaking my alarm clock. It took several minutes to force myself out of bed only to have all the memories of last night flood back to me with the sharp painto my side.  
I gasped at how much it hurt and made a mental note to not make any sudden movements throughout the rest of the day. This time i kept injuries in mind and slowly made an effort to get ready for school. Everything seemed to bring pain, getting dressed, putting my shoes on or even just moving in the slightest. But with great effort I sucked it up, grabbed my bag and quietly headed downstairs,  
through the front hall and quickly out the front door. Trying to get breakfast wasn't even worth having to run into Jack at this point.

I had only been walking for a few minutes when a green car slowly pulled up beside me and when the window rolled down my heart nearly stopped. It was Mr. Parson staring back at me with his usual gorgeous smile.

"Hello Amelia, could I give you a ride? It's pretty cold out." He offered.

"Um, yeah sure if you don't mind sir" I studered.

"Hop in."

I got in rather slowly trying not to let any pain show on my face. Oh, the car was so warm compared to outside and surprisingly enough what was playing faintly on his radio wasn't unfamiliar to me at all.

"Isn't that Apocalyptica? Do you like them?" I asked him.

"Yeah I do, yourself?"

"I love them."

He smiled at me which could only make me smile aswell.  
The rest of the ride was relatively quiet and in my opinion ended far too soon once we pulled up to the school.  
He exited the car first and to my surprise opended my door for me.

"Wow, what a gentlemen sir." I was bold enough to tease him and was so glad that I did. He laughed and jokingly gave me a bow.

"My pleasure ma'am." He teased back.

"Thank you for the lift sir"

"Not a problem. Do you usually walk that way?" He implored.

"Yes sir.".

"Then maybe this wont be the last ride I can offer you." He said with a smile. "Well you better head off to class before I make you late."

I nodded.

"And Amelia?"

"Yes sir?"

"Stop calling me sir. I know i'm old but jeez give me a few more years." He joked.

"Hahaha, ofcourse , excuse me"

He patted me on the shoulder and winked. "I'll see you later today." And with that he was gone.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow, all I could honestly think about was getting to 's class. And ofcourse to my dismay it just had to be my last class of the day. But when it did come I couldn't be happier to see him perched behind his desk.  
The classroom quickly filled up with my peers and as they all chatted with one another I seemed to be the only one to notice how saddend looked. After the bell rang he stood to address the class.

"Alright class today we are just going continue working on our group assignments and Amelia as my newly agreed teacher's aide can you please join me at my desk?"

Shocked I grabbed my bag and chair and took my place next to his desk and quietly awaited further instructions.  
Once he finished guiding the rest of the class he returned to his desk and placed a stack of papers infront of me.

"Would you finish grading these for me? I'm afraid i'm abit tied up with other matters at the moment." He requested.

"Yeah no problem...but um sir? I mean ...are you okay? I don't mean to pry you just look...down."

"Oh i'm fine, just a little stressed but I suppose divorce papers could do that to you." He replied with a sad smile.

"Oh i'm so sorry to have brought it up sir! I didn't mean at all to..."

"Amelia, Amelia it's quite alright, you didn't pry at all. And i'll be fine. It's all just very strenuous on me but thank goodness you agreed to help me at this time...thank you."

He smiled his usual warm heart melting smile at me so I nodded and continued grading.  
Time ticked on as I worked and was completely focused on the divorce papers. I felt so sorry for him, what could have brought his marrige to an end? I couldn't possibly imagen any sexual indiscretions on his part. No there was no way. Maybe they just fell out of love. But if it was a mutual agreement to end it , why would he be so sad? I soon realized I was staring and did my best to focus on finishing with the papers. The final bell rang and it only took a moment for the class to be completely vacant, except of course for and myself.

Our remaining time together was spent in silence as i finished up the last few papers.

"? I'm finished, is there anthing else you'd like me to do?" I offered.

"No, no iv'e already kept you over too long." He said looking at his watch. "Plus i'm sure you'd much rather start your weekend somewhere else rather than the classroom."

"I have nothing planned sir...i mean !" I quickly corrected myself.

"Haha, youre stuck on sir aren't you? I'm going to have to do my best to break that aren't I?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." I confessed with a smile

"I wondered, would you perhaps need a ride home? That is I assume if you don't already have a ride?"

"Oh really? Sure if it's not a bother."

"Not at all." He assured me.

We both gathered our belongings and headed out to the parking lot to his car. I could't push myself to fully process this in fear that it was all a dream so instead i tried my best to stay calm and go with the flow.

Unfortunately for me the ride went by far too quick and after a mere 10 minutes and a few instructions we were pulling up infront of my house.

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem and thank you for sparing the extra time to help me. I really do appreciate it and honestly I feel as though I couldn't have picked a better student."

I didn't know what came over me, maybe it was the all the compliments maybe it was just the way he looked in the lighting from the now setting sun but I lost all logic and leaned closer to him. What was I expecting? For him to kiss me? I must be crazy! While I sat here with my head spinning full of embarrassment I couldn't help but notice him leaning forward too. Was he going to...? No, no way, he wouldn't...  
But he did! His lips met mine. Please, please don't let me be delusional right now I pleadid with myself. I was in absolute shock but loved the way this felt. I tried to push my disbelief aside and enjoy it because even if it was a dream I wanted it to last as long as possible. Just as I tried to deepin the kiss...he pulled back.

By the look on his face I was guessing he didn't stop to confess his love for me.

"Amelia... Amelia, i'm so so sorry. That was completely unexceptable of me. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you..."

"You didn't! I practically asked for it sir! I'm sorry!...Well i'm not but I mean..."

"Oh Amelia,... I think you better go inside. Again I am deeply sorry I lost my self control like that..."

"But you didn't! I..."

"Amelia... please go."

I didn't know what else to say. My heart was now in my gut and I felt the strong urge to puke. And it didn't help looking up and seeing Jack walk, or more along the lines stumble from the front door towards the car.

"Oh no" I whispered and quickly tried to get out of the car before noticed. It was a failed attempt. Once I opend the car door a drunken Jack began to bellow out a string of curse words my way and they didn't go unnoticed by my teacher.

"DID I NOT MAKE...MYSELF CLEAR LAST NIGHT?" Jack barked out. "NOW GET YOUR ASS IN...THE HOUSE...NOW!".

I ran towards Jack in an effort to try and calm him but again just another failed attempt. He continued to bark out. Most of it this time was nonsense and non understandable.

"Please Jack i'm so sorry. Youre right, lets just go inside!" I pleaded out of earshot from .

"Amelia? Is everything alright?" called out while now standing outside of his car.

"Everything is fine thank you again for the ride sir!" I called out and knew from the worried look on his face I wasn't very convincing.

As difficult as it was I was able to quickly usher Jack into the house and while he continued to utter nonsense I quickly ran upstairs to my room.  
I shut and locked the door behind me. After taking a few breaths I dropped my bag to the floor and walked over to my bed. I closed my eyes and let my body fall back. Did all of that really just happen? My head was spinning and my heart was pounding and at some point amungst all the chaos that was running through my head I must have drifted off to sleep because the kiss played over and over in my head. The only difference here was that wanted it as much as I did.

A/N: That has to be the longest chapter yet, As always feedback is needed! Let me know how it's going.


End file.
